fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 12 (Heemstvleugel)
Heemstvleugel kon het niet geloven! Zijn leerling zat met een eenling of zwerfkat te praten in plaats van hem te verjagen, zoals hij hoort te doen! Hij verstopte zich in de bosjes, om af te wachten wat Duivelpoot zou gaan doen. Hij kon hun niet verstaan. Misschien kan ik een klein stukje dichterbij komen om hun te verstaan! Nee, dan verraad ik mijn plek. Uiteindelijk trippelde de zwerfkat, of wat het ook was, weg. Heemstvleugel sprong naar Duivelpoot toe. ‘Duivelpoot! Waarom heb je die eenling niet verjaagd?’ Duivelpoot schrok, maar hij bleef kalm. ‘Ik heb hem ook verjaagd,’ mauwde zijn leerling. ‘Je zat met hem te praten!’ mauwde Heemstvleugel, die een beetje boos begon te worden. ‘Waarom zou ik met iemand vechten als het ook anders opgelost kan worden? Dat is toch de wil van de krijgscode? Dat je niet per se hoeft te vechten, maar blijkbaar denk jij daar anders over.’ Heemstvleugels haren kwamen recht overeind. Hoe durft dat brutale stuk kraaienvoer zo tegen mij te praten?! ‘Denk aan je toon! Ik denk dat ik toch echt wel wat meer over de krijgscode weet dan jij! En nu mag je dus mooi een maan voor de oudsten zorgen, wat betekent dat je ook een maan later krijger wordt!’ Nu werd Duivelpoot ook boos. ‘Ik heb niks fout gedaan! Dat heb je wel en dat weet je zelf ook heel goed!’ Woedend stormde Duivelpoot weg. Die irritante leerling toch ook! Had ik maar Engelpoot als leerling! Opeens hoorde hij geritsel tussen de bladeren in de boom. ‘Wie is daar?’ vroeg Heemstvleugel met een luide stem. Geen antwoord. ‘Laat je zien!’ Weer geen antwoord. Hij besloot zelf maar eens de boom in te klimmen. Zo moeilijk kan het toch niet zijn? Hij sprong tegen de boom in en zette zijn klauwen in de stam. Oef! Hij klom naar boven, tot hij helemaal bovenaan was. Hij speurde de boom af''. Engelpoot! Ik had het kunnen weten. Misschien is ze toch niet zo betrouwbaar als ik dacht!'' Haar geur hing overal. Hij besloot haar geurspoor te volgen. Misschien weet zij meer van Duivelpoots gesprek af! Doordat de bomen erg dicht tegen elkaar aan stonden was het gemakkelijk om van boom naar boom te springen. Opeens ging het spoor naar beneden. Heemstvleugel maakte zich klaar om naar beneden te gaan. Maar toen hij net zijn achterste klauwen in de stam had gezet, schoten zijn voorste poten los. Met zijn hele lichaam slingerde hij naar achteren, maar doordat zijn klauwen nog vast zaten in de boom viel hij niet, maar bleef hij hangen. ‘Aaaaahhhh!’ Een scheut van pijn vloeide door zijn lichaam, hij voelde dat zijn achterste klauwen langzaam afbraken. ‘Heeeeellllpppp!’ Met zijn hoofd kwam hij keihard tegen de stam aan. En toen werd alles zwart. Heemstvleugel opende zijn ogen. ‘Hij is wakker!’ mauwde een stem. Hij keek om zich heen. Dit is het medicijnhol! Hij probeerde op te staan, maar toen hij op zijn achterste poten probeerde te staan, zakte hij meteen weer in elkaar. Vlamhart kwam aangetrippeld. ‘Nog even rustig blijven zitten, Heemstvleugel, dan is het morgen weer geklaard!’ Heemstvleugel knikte. ‘Hoelang ben ik buiten bewustzijn geweest?’ ‘Ohh, niet zolang hoor,’ stelde ze hem gerust, ‘Je vader hoorde je kreet en heeft je gevonden. Je bent pas net weer terug in het kamp.’ ‘En wie riep net: “Hij is wakker”?’ ‘Ohh dat was je broertje, Bruinkit. Hij en Vleugelkit hebben even op je gepast.’ Langhaar en Lijsterbloem kwamen het hol binnen getrippeld. ‘Mijn arme zoon!’ mauwde zijn moeder terwijl ze hem een paar likken gaf. ‘Het leek wel alsof je dood was toen ik je vond!’ mauwde zijn vader lachend. ‘Mam, stop! Ik ben weer oké hoor!’ ‘Ja ja, dat zeggen ze allemaal!’ mauwde Lijsterbloem, daarna vroeg ze aan Vlamhart: ‘Wordt hij weer de oude?’ Vlamhart knikte. ‘Helemaal!’ verzekerde ze. Langhaar bestudeerde Heemstvleugels klauwen. ‘Je mist er nu wel een paar!’ Hij keek naar zijn eigen klauwen. Zijn buitenste twee en de middelste waren er niet meer. Lekker is dat. Hij dacht terug aan voor het ongeluk. ‘Waar is Duivelpoot?’ vroeg hij. ‘Duivelpoot heb ik al heel de dag niet gezien. En zijn zusje ook niet,’ mauwde Lijsterbloem. En net toen ze dat zei, trippelde Sparrentak, Engelpoot en Duivelpoot het kamp binnen. ‘Kan je Duivelpoot voor mij halen?’ vroeg hij aan zijn vader. Langhaar trippelde het hol uit. ‘Duivelpoot! Heemstvleugel wil je zien!’ Heemstvleugel zag dat zijn leerling geïrriteerd keek. Waarom heb ik niet zo’n band met mijn leerling die iedereen heeft? Doe ik wat fout? Iedereen, behalve Heemstvleugel, verliet het hol en Duivelpoot kwam naar binnen. ‘Wat?’ vroeg zijn leerling brutaal. En weer kwamen Heemstvleugels haren recht overeind. ‘Luister eens Duivelpoot, ik tolereer deze toon niet naar mij! Als je nog een keer zo tegen mij spreekt, garandeer ik je dat jij héél lang erover zult doen om krijger te worden!’ Duivelpoots haren kwamen recht overeind. ‘Is dat een bedreiging?’ vroeg hij grimmig, ‘Want als dat zo is, dan is dat niet zo slim om te zeggen, want wie is er nu eigenlijk aan de macht hè?’ Zijn leerling boog met uitgetrokken klauwen over hem heen. Heemstvleugel keek met bange, ongelovige ogen in de blik van Duivelpoot. ‘Luister jij maar eens! Als jij nog een keer zoiets tegen mij zegt, of iets doet wat ik niet wil, dan is dat het laatste wat jij, of je familie ooit zal doen!’ Geschrokken kroop Heemstvleugel achteruit. ‘Denk jij nu echt dat jij mij kan vermoorden en mijn familie? Heel de SchaduwClan is mijn familie!’ Heemstvleugel merkte dat hij nu echt boos begon te worden. ‘En ik zweer op de SterrenClan dat als jij ooit nog zoiets doet, ik het zal afhandelen zoals ik dat wil!’ Duivelpoot besprong zijn mentor. ‘Mrauw!’ Heemstvleugel lag machteloos op de grond. ‘Ik ben hier de baas! Dat betekent dat wat ik zeg, jij moet doen! En geloof me, ik ben veel gevaarlijker dan ik lijk!’ Met zijn klauw schraapte Duivelpoot over de buik van Heemstvleugel. Heemstvleugel kromp ineen. ‘En als ik krijger word, en jij geen macht meer over mij hebt, zal ik je vermoorden!’ En met dat gezegd liep Duivelpoot weg. Hij heeft gelijk. Ik heb geen macht. Ik ben een zwakkeling. Plotseling trippelde Engelpoot naar binnen. ‘En doet het nog veel pijn?’ vroeg ze. Heemstvleugel deinsde achteruit. Ik vertrouw niemand meer uit die familie! ‘Ga weg!’ bromde hij. Engelpoot keek gekwetst naar hem. ‘Nou sorry hoor, ik wist niet dat ik zo’n last was.’ Maar net toen ze het hol wilde verlaten draaide ze zich om. ‘Wat heb ik jou ooit misdaan?’ Heemstvleugel zuchtte. Ze heeft gelijk. Dit is oneerlijk. ''‘Het spijt me. Ik vind het gewoon niet leuk wat mij overkomen is.’ ‘Ja dat snap ik. Ik zou het ook niet leuk vinden om uit een boom te vallen!’ lachte ze. ''Ohh, maar daar heb ik het niet eens over! Dit is allemaal jouw broers schuld! Maar het was beter om dat niet te zeggen. ‘Engelpoot, vertel mij eens, wat deed jij in de boom? Zat je Duivelpoot te bespioneren?’ Engelpoot keek hem met grote ogen aan. ‘In de boom? In welke boom?’ ‘Ohh, jij weet heel erg goed waar ik het over heb!’ Engelpoot boog haar kop. ‘Ja, ik was Duivelpoot aan het bespioneren.’ ‘Ken jij degene met wie hij zat te praten?’ Engelpoot aarzelde. ‘Nee.’ Ze liegt. Ik wist het! Prima hoor, dan spelen we het zo! ‘Oké.’ Engelpoot verliet het hol. Er is iets aan die twee, dat me niet bevalt. Ze zijn mij een raadsel dat ik ga oplossen! En tot die tijd zijn ze niet te vertrouwen! Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal